SM High
by zackayu
Summary: I rewrote the story based on S.M High and Kaichou Wa Maid-sama. A story where Ayuzawa Misaki and Tenma Korou grew closer to each other through fights and quarrels. But along the way, there are obstacles they will face
1. Chapter 1

S.M. High

Chapter 1

Sunlight shone upon the Earth accompanied by the wind breeze. Ayuzawa Misaki, the first female S.M High, which used to be an all-boys school, dashed down the stairs hunting down Takishima Kei, her sworn nemesis in school. "You'll never catch me with your short legs and petite body Misaki-Chan!" With a wink he sprinted of as fast as his legs could run, not leaving trace to be caught. He knew he'd be dead if he were to be caught by Misaki now.

You could see flame burning in her eyes. Dark and evil auras accompanied by her evil conscious surrounding her. The student made way for her soon after seeing what had occurred. Her eyes glinted with murderous intense. She raised her leg up to chest level. In a split second, she was gone. Only her evil aura was what left of her. Even without her presence, her aura was enough to give anyone _**Goosebumps.**_

_**Takishima on the other hand**_

-Sighs- "She won't be able to find me here." Unaware of the danger occurring him, Takishima leaned back and rested. "_**~Takishima Kei~"**_ Fist clenched, Misaki knock Takishima out with one blow not even giving him the chance to peek at her who was calling him. Misaki dragged Takishima mercilessly with his face making contact with the soil to where the student council dug a grave for him.

"~Move~" her voice still had a killing intention in it. Not wanting a short lifespan, the student council quickly made way for her. The Vice President, Shiro Yamata, guided Misaki to the centre of attraction. There was a grave dug for Takishima.

Without any hesitance, she threw Takishima into his grave and buried him alive. However, she left his head visible for him to breathe since he wasn't really dead. The student council said their prayers for Takishima. Misaki however, was busily sculpturing a tombstone for Takishima. When she was finished, she planted the tombstone nearly hitting Takishima's head. "HERE LIES TAKISHIMA KEI. MAY YOU REST IN PIECES YOU IDIOT!!?"

When everyone was gone, Misaki was still there to dig up Takishima incase he were to wake up. A strong gust of wind blew back Misaki's layered, black and velvety hair. Takishima was already wide awake. Watching Misaki smile happily, made his heart skip a beat. He has never seen her like this. He would usually see a devil in disguise.

But he felt that somehow, behind that smile was a sad emotion. Only if he knew what it was. "Okasan, Otousan…" tears welled up her eyes. Slowly, tears slithered down her cheek causing it to be moist. "Misaki-Chan…. You alright?" Wiping away her tears quickly, she changed into a different person.

Walking up to Takishima, she stood about 30 cm away from him. "Kyaak!" "What was that for?!" Misaki kicked Takishima's head hard. She looked at him in the eye giving him a look that meant; "If anyone finds out about this, I'll kill you IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" But it was reasonable since Misaki never talks about her family affairs and avoid it in any possible way.

~Bell rings~ rubbing her eyes, Misaki yawned and stretched to her hearts content. "Misaki-Chan! You better hurry up and wake up or you'll be late for school!" eyes widened, mouth opened wide, Misaki quickly rushed to the toilet to take a shower after realizing how late she was.

~10 minutes later~

"I'm going! Take care of the house Oni-Chan!" "You skipping breakfast Misaki-Chan?" turning his back and saw nothing, Shunsuke giggled himself. He was in his own world when the thoughts Misaki came invading his mind and reminded him how much his baby sister had grown. Long ago she was a sweet little cry-baby who depended on me and my parents when she was bullied back in Junior High. But when she heard that Okasan and Otousan died in an accident, she promised to them that she will be independent and vowed to solve all problems occuring her.

Ever since then, whenever she got into a fight with the seniors in school, she would fight back with all means. Everyday after school she would train herself by dragging a punching back from one end of the house to the other. Day by day she would train herself. When she entered High School, she swore to herself that nothing from past will ever repeat again.'

~Back at School~

"Takishima Kei?!" Lazily, he raised his hand. "Hmm... Ayuzawa Misaki?!" no one answered. The teacher thought she might be late when, "_**~Sensei~ I'm here~**_"feeling weird, he pointed out to her seat. Half dead, Misaki dragged her feet back to her seat. "Today, there is a new student. His intelligent and I hope you help him adapt in our environment." Shiny black shoes, long legs, broad shoulders, beautiful black eyes and glossy black hair somehow the new student looks familiar to Misaki...

"Hello, my name is Tenma Korou. Please guide me along." All the girls were charmed by his looks. Misaki however, was figuring out why that Tenma guy seems so familiar to her.

"Tenma-Kun, our School President will be your tour guide and if you were to ever have questions regarding anything, you can go to her. Ayuzawa Misaki please stands so that Tenma-Kun knows how you look like." When the name Ayuzawa Misaki was mentioned, Tenma's eyes widened, "Could this be Misaki-Chan I'm looking for?"

Confidently, Misaki stood up. "Mi-Chan?"

"Mi-Chan? Are you calling me Korou-Kun?" eyes opened wide, Tenma walked up to Misaki and embrace her in his arms. "It really is you Mi-Chan! I've been searching for you ever since you left countryside. I'm happy now that I've found you Mi-Chan" heaving a sigh of relieve, he slowly loosened his arms and smiled at Misaki.

Misaki was in a daze when the information's started processing in her mind. Slowly, she reached out her right hand and placed her palm on Korou's left cheek. Stroking it softly, she managed to form words, "how long have I been away Korou-Kun?" avoiding the question, he shook his head. All he wanted to do now was be in her embrace when, ~SLAP! ~

His eyes widened and his cheek hurt. "Don't be lovey-dovey during class Korou-Kun! I doubt we both know each other. We've just met." Looking surprise at her reaction, Korou seemed embarrassed. Maybe, she really isn't the person he was looking for. He lowered his eyes and bowed to apologize. You could see a smirk on her face. With a pat, her lips parted to form words, "I was just kidding idiot…*chuckles*… It's good to see you…I wonder how Jii-san is?"

Korou was badly fooled by Misaki… watching her walk off from the back brought back old memories. He followed and listened to the way she describes the place. But his mind was more focused on watching her movement and the way her hair makes her looks beautiful.

"Hmm..?" Misaki turned around to see Korou smiling… "Come to think of it…. His handsome… NOO!! Snap out of it Misaki!" her mind roared… she shook her head furiously. She got hold of herself and formed words to deliver to Korou, "Are you listening Korou-Kun??" realizing his daydreaming of Misaki was revealed, he blushed furiously.

Giggling to her hearts content, Misaki rustled through Korou's hair. Patting his shoulder gently, she slipped her hand down and held his hand dragging him slowly to the nearest available bench to rest. The cooling wind breeze softly blew upon her face like a loving mother patting upon her child's soft and velvet cheeks…

She turned over and met eye to eye with Korou. They stayed that way for a moment when Yamata, popped out of nowhere looking rather anxious about something. "I'm sorry Korou, but I have to steal Misaki from you. We need you in the student council room President, immediately. There's an emergency the Principal would like to see you in you office." She squeezed Korou's hand and left.

There sat the Principal of S.M High. "What do you want Old Man?" she questioned. "Oh my Misaki-Chan, is that how you treat your Cousin who took the trouble, taking a long trip from Australia to Japan just to meet you?" heaving a sigh of irritation, Misaki took a deep breath, bowed low and greeted her cousin as the Principal "Its been a while, welcome back Hanatarou-Sama"

Smirking, Hanatarou replied her 'modesty', "I'm doing well thank you. I hope everything has been well in my absence and I've not made a mistake on putting you in charge now have I?" Misaki shook her head vigorously. "I assure you Onigumo-Sama that you won't be disappointed." He could feel a sense of pride is her words.

"Now can I drop the formality?" chuckling softly, Hanatarou nodded his head. Grabbing hold of his hand, Misaki dragged him out of the Student Council Room and headed for the Principal's office. She should have sensed it coming. Knowing her cousin well, he would pop out of no where and come down to her class or even to the extent of the female's toilet. _This idiot…_ it kept echoing in her mind.

'Where is Misaki..?' panting furiously, Korou, scoured the whole school up and down for Misaki. His heart was pumping vigorously. "Come on Misaki-Chan I know you love me… Spit it out already. You can't hide it from me forever Misaki darling _3_." He can't believe what he was hearing. He followed them suspiciously making sure he wasn't going to be exposed.

"If I tell you, you swear not to repeat it anymore you hear me!" nodding with a smirk formed on Hanatarou's face, you could tell he was enjoying seeing Misaki under pressure… "I…I… lo..Lov…love...y...o….u" "I can't hear you…" "I _love_ you Hanatarou-Sama"

---


	2. Chapter 2

Kei felt his heart skipped a beat when he heard Misaki confessing her love to a guy... To an UNKNOWN guy. He was void of emotion, unable to sort out the feelings he was experiencing. Anger, hatred and.... And.... _Jealousy_... He was so furious that he could kill the guy. _**Kill the guy? A good suggestion I must say. Let's do that.**_

He slammed the door open invading their _privacy_, and grabbed hold of Hanatarou's colar. Dark blue eyes met Amber atmosphere was heavy and Misaki was finding it hard to had to break them apart, else she'll be the victim. **_But what should I do? There's nothing that can stop those two. If it was someone else with Takishima or someone else with Aniue, it'd be easier to break them apart. Only feminine charm could... Wait a minute, feminine charm? Aniue has ALWAYS wanted me to be feminine even for just a minute. Takishima has never seen my feminine charm before, so it could shock him. Oh Thank God I was born a female~!_**

"Aniue, Takishima-kun, please don't fight. I beg you" *sobs* I don't wan't to see either of you hurt yourselves.. *sobs*"

Misaki's plan went smoothly as she wanted. Once both men were caught off guard, Misaki grabbed hold of both of them. Her eyes glinting of murderous intent. Takishima was looking as pale a ghost while Hanatarou was still smiling and afford to giggle to himself with his current situation. Misaki shot death glares like daggers to Hanatarou, earning her a wide grin before Hanatarou escaped from her clutches.

He walked up to Takishima shaking his head slightly and spoke, "You need to be around Mi-Chan more often to understand the methods and techniques to escape from her without hurting yourself Takishima Kei." He looked at Misaki for a minute before returning to Takishima and continue speaking, "You also need to learn to control your emotion boy. Especially jealousy. You almost hurt your **PRINCIPAL** with that fist of yours, you know."

Takishima felt his face hot, embarrassed of his actions when, _**wait**_ **_Principal? Did that old geezer call himself the Principal? _**He turned and faced Hanatarou with a shocked and questioned expression, only to be replied with a burst of laughter. Misaki could only afford to blush furiously and managed to calm her nerves before ending up insane with both Hanatarou and Takishima....

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: So.... how was it?

ok?

alright?

nvm just review~!


End file.
